There is constant pressure in the marketplace for implantable medical devices to be physically smaller in size. Currently, manufacturing methods for housings of implantable medical devices are machining, stamping, or super plastic forming. Each method has limitations. With stamping, two housing portions are formed and then joined together to form the complete housing. It is not possible with stamping, however, to produce housing portions that include separate cavities or features integrated into the housing portion. Stamping also requires uniform wall thickness throughout the part. As such, battery and capacitor assemblies must be built as separate items and added into the housing portions.
Superplastic forming (SPF) also is a very challenging method of producing housing components and also has limitations in producing housing portions that include separate cavities or features integrated into the housing portion. The SPF process is very slow, and has significantly more variation in dimensions of part features.
For these and other reasons there is a need for the embodiments of the present disclosure.